Senpai, I Love You
by Satellizer123
Summary: An oneshot of how Kazuya cared for his Queen when she was hospitalized.  PS: Need to improve my English. Constructive critisism is very much welcome.


Senpai, I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Freezing. But I will trade anything to have Satellizer *sigh*

Author's Note: This is an oneshot of how Kazuya cares for his Queen when she is hospitalized. This is set after chapter 50.

"Finally, there's the academy!" Kazuya exclaimed happily, pointing out the jet's window. Granted, spending 5 hours alone with Satellizer-senpai was really great, but after the event that took place last night, he was glad to see his new home for the past few months. Now they could finally rest.

"Satella-sanpai! We're home!" Kazuya turned to his beautiful partner. He was sure she'd share the joy, even if she would barely express it. Maybe just a nod, or a twitch of the lips. But now he could see her real emotions in her eyes. The sparkling ocean-blue eyes… He could easily get lost in them. Kazuya would do anything to see the happiness showing on senpai's angelic face.

But something was wrong. He didn't realize what seemed to be off for a split second, until Satellizer collapsed on the floor.

"Satella-senpai!"

.

Seeing Eliza Schmitz walk out of the emergency room, Kazuya bolted up and assaulted her with questions.

"Sensei! Is Satella-senpai alright? What's wrong with her?"

"Please stay calm Kazuya-san. Satellizer-san got a fever, and it's quite a bad case. She is also suffering from extreme shock and fatigue, so her body demanded immediate rest. That's why she collapsed in the plane. But I've got everything under control. She's fine, Kazuya-san."

Kazuya wasn't exactly satisfied with the response, but he forced himself to act relieved. Pleased to see the boy calm down, Eliza continued.

"According to the rules, no visitors can go in the emergency room. But since Satellizer-san's situation is not too serious, she will be moved to a normal patient chamber. You can wait here until she is moved, and you can stay with her later if you want to."

"Thank you sensei."

.

Normally, people tend to rest their minds and bodies completely with a good long sleep, especially after a tragic event took place. They deserve it, since they had worked overload before and during the matter in order to resolve things the best way possible, or just to panic. But Satellizer was different. For the whole night, when facing Louis and Holly Rose, her mind, as well as her body, just went numb; she responded to things in some sort of trance. She never stopped to think what she was doing, she just relied on what her instincts told her. And now, when everything was fine, that horrible memory came back to her in full force. Images of last night flashed wildly before Satellizer's eyes, and then she saw nothing but black. Every other senses betrayed her too, and she could just vaguely heard Kazuya shouting her name before passing out.

Kazuya followed the automated stretcher carrying Satellizer's unconscious form, eyes never leaving her sweat-beaded face. Her eyes twitched constantly, and her teeth clenched so hard Kazuya feared they might break. His heart cried for her; she couldn't have peaceful rest even when sleeping. He squeezed her pale hand protectively.

"I'll always be here for you Satella-senpai."

Kazuya never noticed the content sigh that escaped the Pandora's lips.

.

_She was standing on a cliff. Her clothes was torn up, and she couldn't move. In front of her was Louis beating Kazuya up like a servant. Like her…_

_And now she was on all fours, tears streaming down her face when Louis sat on her back. He was whipping her mercilessly. She felt the scorching pain, not just at her backside, but everywhere._

"_Run! Run already!"_

"_Please, Louis… I can't…" She said between sobs. She couldn't hear anything but her step-brother's voice; her ears rung with the sound of the whip…_

_The scene around her changed again, but the whipping still didn't stop. But she didn't feel the pain anymore. Then what is that sound?_

_She looked up to see herself tied to the bed, with Louis continually lashing her back. She could see blood dripping from her back to the floor._

"_No-one else can touch you! You are mine forever!" She heard him shouting, and the sentence echoed everywhere in her mind._

_._

Kazuya woke up to the sound of someone screaming. Looking around, he didn't realize where he was, until he saw the writhing figure of Satellizer on the hospital bed. The blanket was thrown aside some time in the night, showing her almost naked body covered in sweat. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, as though she was being tortured horribly. Despite that, her eyes were still tightly shut.

"Satella-senpai! Please stop!" Kazuya cried desperately, knowing she would never hear him. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to press her down, but it only resulted in several punches in his face.

"No… stay away…" Satellizer shouted, her mind drowned in the nightmare.

Well, desperate situation calls for desperate measure.

"Forgive me Satella-senpai."

Kazuya hopped up the bed and restrained the girl with all his strength. This was a little better, since the Pandora no longer squirmed wildly. But she still couldn't snap out of it; she was still sobbing softly with her face buried in Kazuya's chest. Seeing his beautiful Satellizer suffer this alone was too much for him; tears began to slide down his face. His body suddenly held no more power, so he let go of her arms and sneaked his under her back. No longer being able to think rationally, Kazuya did the only thing possible: Holding her tight.

"Please, Satella-senpai… Wake up…" He said desperately, knowing she would not hear him. The Limiter loosened the embrace, attempting to draw his arms back. But somehow it was not possible. Surprised, he looked down to see Satella's hand holding his close around her slender waist. A glimmer of hope appeared in his watery eyes.

"Senpai…?"

"Please… Don't leave me alone….. Kazuya…" He snapped his head up at the unexpected response. Satellizer was looking at him pleadingly, her blue eyes shone with unshed tears. As soon as his eyes caught hers, she looked away shyly, her face a crimson red. Feeling Kazuya's shocked stare, she bit her lips nervously, all the while still keeping his hand firmly in place.

Kazuya was flooded with relief and joy. She had answered him! She was finally awake! Forgetting everything, he kissed her cheek. Satellizer's shocked gasp didn't escape his ears, but it didn't stop him from leaning even closer to her. Her warmth enveloped his face, and he felt more in heaven that he'd ever felt in his life.

"Don't worry Satella-senpai…" He whispered in her ear. "I'll never leave you. Ever."

.

The remainder of the night really made Satellizer miserable. Her body was burning hot, yet a single breeze was enough to make her shiver. Her throat hurt like hell, and her stomach was like the stormy sea at night. Constantly drifting in and out of consciousness, she could only vaguely knew that someone was there for her, rubbing her back when she threw up, cleaning up for her afterwards, and holding her hand in her resting moments. The sound of feet shuffling could be heard throughout the silent night.

.

By dawn, Kazuya was ecstatic to see his partner almost fully recovered. She could walk by herself to the restroom, and smiled at him when he offered to help.

"Thank you very much Kazuya." Satellizer said. They were standing on the room balcony, admiring the splendid scenery of the morning. "You know, for taking care of me last night."

"You're welcome Satella-senpai. I was just returning the favor. You had helped me before." Kazuya responded, mimicking the Pandora's explanation after she stayed with him through the night when he was hospitalized before.

"Oh. Right." She said, looking out again. Sensing her disappointment, Kazuya hurriedly said.

"You know it's not true Satella-senpai. You are my treasured partner, and I would do anything for you." He reached out to cup her cheek with his hand, then leaned closer to her.

Looking back at him, Satellizer smiled, pleased to find their faces were merely centimeters away. She knew what would come next, and lord knows she was ready for it.

The Untouchable Queen has found her king.

"Senpai, I love you."

.

You guys know what's awesome? Right after I finished this fic, I went online and found out something…. CHAPTER 51 WAS UPDATED! Anyway, R&R!

Love, NCT

_._


End file.
